NZ-000 Queen Mansa
The NZ-000 Queen Mansa (aka Quin Mantha) is a mobile suit from Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ. It is piloted by Ple Two and Glemy Toto. Technology & Combat Characteristics Following the Gryps Conflict, Neo Zeon (formerly Axis) began developing mobile suits surpassing AEUG and Earth Federation mobile suits in every way using the most advanced technologies. The grand, final product was the Queen Mansa. In addition to a highly powerful fusion reactor multiple times the output on an average mobile suit, it also sports a massive arsenal of beam weaponry, which included 30 funnels (similar to those equipped on the AMX-004 Qubeley) stored inside a massive container within the tail binder. The shoulder binders contain a "mega-particle deflection field" that not only shields Queen Mansa from incoming beam fire, but also redirects the beam for offense, similar to the MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mk-II's beam reflector bits. As with the AMX-004-3 Qubeley Mk-II, the Queen Mansa could be externally controlled by a Newtype pilot using a psycommu controller headset. The cockpit is housed inside a detachable head unit, which also mounts a beam gun (similar to the one on the MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mk-II and the MSN-02 Zeong). All in all, the Queen Mansa was one of the most formidable mobile suits of its time. Armaments ;*3-Barrel Mega Particle Gun :The 3-Barrel Mega Particle Gun is, like the MSN-02 Zeong, a head-mounted beam cannon that can be used to defend itself. As the Queen Mansa's head can separate itself, it can use this weapon to fight back in order to escape. The mega particle gun has a power rating of 13.6 MW. ;*Beam Saber :Hidden beneath the shoulders of the Queen Mansa are two powerful beam sabers who, at 1.8 MW, outranks the MSZ-010S Enhanced ZZ Gundam's Hyper Beam Sabers. ;*Funnel :Hidden within the Tail Binder of the Queen Mansa are a set of 30 Funnels, each having an output of 1.3 MW . The remote funnel weapon was based off of the Elmeth's larger remote bit, its smaller size due to how it uses an energy capacitor system. Because the funnels don't have their own power generator they must return to the mobile suit to recharge after a certain amount of time. The funnels are used to create an all-range attack from multiple vectors, essentially creating a cage of beams that is impossible to dodge except for the most agile of mobile suits and the most skilled of pilots. ;*Mega Particle Gun :Throughout the body of the Queen Mansa are a total of six mega particle cannons. One of these is mounted on the end of each binder (7.8 MW) and in each arm (6.5 MW), with the last two being mounted on the torso (8.3 MW). Special Equipment & Features ;*Detachable Head :The units head can detach from the main body. ;*Mega Particle Deflector :An improved version of the I-Field capable of redirecting incoming beams back to their point of origin. ;*Psycommu System :During the One Year War, the researchers of the Flanagan Institute discover that Newtypes emit powerful thoughtwaves - similar to regular brainwaves, but not electrical in nature - which they call psycho-waves. The Flanagan Institute goes on to develop a mind-machine interface called the psycommu (psycho-communicator) system, which receives these thoughtwaves and translates them into computer commands. Using this interface a Newtype pilot can direct remote weapons, and operate huge mobile armors, by thought alone. The Principality forces based at the asteroid Axis succeed in miniaturizing the psycommu system, so that it can be installed in regular-sized mobile suits like the AMX-004 Qubeley. The Federation Forces, meanwhile, concentrate on developing artificially enhanced cyber-Newtypes to operate their psycommu weapons. History The only unit fielded was piloted by Glemy Toto's mind-controlled Cyber-Newtype Puru Two, clone of the Newtype pilot Elpeo Puru, at the very end of the First Neo Zeon War. Originally slated against Haman Karn's Neo-Zeon faction, it was redeployed against the AEUG's "Gundam Team", which overcame the mobile suit by wiping out both Glemy Toto and the Queen Mansa's head as he chased after Puru Two, who fled from the exposed cockpit before it's destruction. Variants ;*NZ-666 Kshatriya Gallery Gwanban7.jpg|The Queen Mansa stands atop the Gwanzan. NZ-000 Queen Mansa (Haman Karn Colors).jpeg|Queen Mansa (Haman Karn colors) Notes & Trivia *Queen Mansa (called Quin Mantha) appears in the Gundam the Battle Master and Battle Assault games as the only playable Mobile Armor that can be used in the Story and Versus modes. However, it is considerably smaller than its original depiction, only slightly taller than most of the mobile suits but dwarfed by the boss Mobile Armors. *Unlike almost every other mobile suit produced in Zeon's history, the Queen Mansa does not use the traditional mono-eye optical camera. Instead, it uses a head design that is similar to Gundam-type mobile suits, even down to the V-antennae. References External Links *Mahq - NZ-000 - Queen Mansa *Gundam-ZZ.net - NZ-000 - Queen Mansa ja:NZ-000 クィン・マンサ